


Stories

by narsus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Rumors, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story that they tell about the Chesapeake Ripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hannibal belongs to Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller and others.

They still tell stories, at Quantico, of the Chesapeake Ripper. They speak, with the giddy rush of trainees, of the statistical data of his crimes. They speculate about his friend? Lover? That poor man who never knew any better even when they were sat down together to dine. They talk of the contrast between them. Of the strange affection that bound them together so tightly that they can only wish, in the kindest of sentiments, that that man is now dead. The Ripper escaped of course. Fled the country and took his lover? Plaything? With him. There weren’t even signs of a struggle in that empty house, so the case notes show, as if he had simply given up fighting.

It’s been years now and there are few who can claim that actually knew him when he walked Quantico’s hallowed halls. All they have is the negative imagine that remains, spread out across countless crime scene photographs, and endless scrawled notes. There are images, of course, and the occasional video. The latter more telling. Because countless trainees watch the same material, a few scant recordings of Will Graham’s lectures, and always come to a pause when he says, with academic gravity, that there is no clue. That an intelligent psychopath cannot be caught.

The Chesapeake Ripper has vanished. There are no more theatrical kills, no more displays of the unworthy in death, at least not in the States. The cannibalism was symbolic and situational. Though nobody supposes that he’s stopped. Still, they can but hope that poor Dr Lecter is dead, and no longer forced? Tricked? Into turning his culinary talents to serving up corpses. As for Will Graham, they hope that one day, the darkness that birthed him, simply chooses to take him back.


End file.
